


Lollipop

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Candy, Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Kirk, McCoy - Lollipop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

Jim was now regretting sharing the candy he got from the Halloween party with Bones. His roommate didn't go as he had a "very important exam" in the morning that he actually had to study for.

Specifically, he regretted giving Bones a lollipop as what that man was doing to it with his lips and tongue should be illegal.

"Mmm," was all Bones said as he kept sucking on it and reading from his PADD, oblivious to Jim's staring.

"Gonna take a shower," Jim mumbled, trying to get up from his seat without causing too much attention to his crotch.

Bones pulled out the lollipop with a loud smack of his lips. "Don't use all the hot water," he warned.

"Trust me, I won't."


End file.
